Over The Rainbow
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Following on from the series of one shots, "So this is love". How will Carrie and Quinn cope with a new addition to their home?
1. Authors Note

**Over The Rainbow**

**Welcome ladies and gentleman to my latest fan fiction. I currently need an outlet for all my emotions, so I decided that fan fic was the way forward.**

**It is CarriexQuinn and is a spin off from the set of one shots 'So This Is Love', it is set after Carrie and Quinn got married (about 3 months after).**

**First chapter shall be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a continuance from the series of the one shots 'So This Is Love' and will be a full blown fic. How would Carrie and Quinn cope with their impending arrival? (If the relevant one shot is not up by the time I post this then sorry, I shall get it up soon.) The updates may be short and infrequent as I am at college re-doing my A Levels. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions or comments, drop me a line, (You will be credited for any ideas used.)**

**Chapter 1**

It was the 3rd time this morning that she had dashed to the bathroom at Langley being sick and truthfully she was sick of it. She'd had her suspicions for a couple of weeks now that she may be pregnant but was too petrified to take the test that was concealed in her bedside draw. Her period hadn't arrived which was in reality quite common as she had never been 'regular' but the fatigue, abnormal cravings and her intolerance to the smell of coffee had made her suspicious.

As she walked out of the bathroom, sucking on a mint, she bumped into Dar Adal quite literally.

"Watch it!" She snapped as a wave of light-headedness crashed briefly over her.

"You look like shit." Dar Adal commented, noticing how pale she looked, "Go home if you feel sick, we can cope."

"I'm fine." She barked, her mood was always worse whenever she felt nauseous.

"Go home, that's an order." Dar Adal instructed, "Get Quinn to take you."

Feeling tired, nauseous and dizzy meant that she could not be bothered to argue, her bed sounded so delightful at this moment in time.

She nodded momentarily before walking to where she presumed Quinn would be, her hand on the wall steadying her.

She staggered into the room and observed Quinn sat there with his feet propped up on the desk, tossing a tennis ball with another analyst as they bounced ideas off one another.

"You okay gorgeous?" Quinn asked his wife, noticing how off-colour she looked. He had noticed that she had been unwell for the past few days but had declined to comment at fear of her biting his head off.

"I've been ordered to go home and rest and you're meant to take me." Carrie replied before adding, "Please."

Quinn nodded and chucked the tennis ball back to the analyst and seized his jacket off the back of his chair. He walked over to his wife, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss onto her head.

"Come on then." He whispered as they turned towards the exit.

The drive back home was silent as Carrie gazed out of the window whilst Quinn drove. Neither of them felt the need to break the silence with small talk. Quinn would occasionally glance in Carrie's direction.

As they arrived at their home, Quinn noticed that Carrie had fallen asleep on the drive back. He opened her car door and lifted her out of her seat, being careful not to wake her.

_**2 hours later**_

Carrie awoke in her bed wondering how on earth she had got there. She figured that Peter had carried her in after she must have fallen asleep in the car.

She slipped out from out of the covers, grabbed the pregnancy test out of the bedside draw and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Peter Quinn was sat in the living room reading when he heard Carrie creep out of bed and head in the direction of the bathroom. He was concerned for her health at the moment. She was always feeling sick and it was worrying him that she wouldn't let him try and help. He knew how independent she was but since they got together, she had become more open to help.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Carrie stood in the doorway, wearing her dressing gown.

"Somewhere nice?" Carrie asked, snapping Quinn out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm." He replied, still not fully there.

"You seemed to be lost in thought." She sat down beside him, "What you thinking about?"

"You."

"Cliché."

"True though." Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You ok? Sleep well?"

"Slept fine but there is something else." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little white plastic stick.

"Is that….?" Peter began before being cut off.

"A pregnancy test?" Carrie paused, "Yes."

"Are you…?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm pregnant." Carrie whispered as she turned the pregnancy test around to show him the two blue lines.

**AN: So there you go, the first chapter. The updates may be sparse and irregular but the fic should follow each week of Carrie's pregnancy up until the birth. Afterwards there should be a sequel showing their family life. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hope everyone enjoyed that first chapter. This chapter is going to go into some people's reactions to the pregnancy. Bit of info for you guys into external characters.**

_**Jennifer Shepard: For all those NCIS fans out there, yes it is her. Carrie and Jenny have been friends since they were babies. **_

_**Alexandra Cabot: Yes she is the same person from LAO: SVU and Conviction. I can't be bothered to make this a crossover though. Same as Jenny, her and Carrie have been friends forever.**_

_**When we get to the phone calls to tell people it will follow the format of normal text for the person receiving the call and italics for Carrie or Quinn. **_

**Chapter 2**

"_I'm pregnant." Carrie whispered as she turned the pregnancy test around to show him the two blue lines._

"You're pregnant?" Quinn asked a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, pregnant, with child, knocked up, up the duff." Carrie looked at him, "I can't think of any other ways to put it."

Carrie began fiddling with the test nervously.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Carrie, this is great… wait why are you scared?"

"You are ok with this?" She asked, tiptoeing around the question.

"Yes, I love you more than anything and I already love _our _baby so much." Quinn said before asking, "Why on earth are you scared?"

"I can't stay on lithium and be pregnant, not to mention that with this goddamn disorder I am going to suck as a mother." Carrie began to cry, "I can barely look after myself let alone a baby."

Quinn placed a finger underneath Carrie's chin and turned her to face him; he gently wiped the tears from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Listen to me; you are going to make an amazing mother. You are so brilliant with children, as you have proved to me and everyone on many occasions. As for going off your meds, you need to talk to your psychologist before making a huge decision, I'm sure they can adjust your meds. Plus, you have me and I am _not _going to let you go through this alone." He pressed another kiss to her head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Carrie smiled slightly as she dropped the test on the floor and kissed her husband repeatedly.

"I have some phone calls to make."

_**Alex Cabot: **_

Alexandra Cabot was just in the middle of a recess from court when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and was slightly surprised at the fact that Carrie was calling her so early in the day.

"Is the world coming to an end or something?" She joked as she answered the call.

"_I know I never call you this early in the day but there is something I need to tell you." _Carrie replied.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"_I'm pregnant!" _

"OH MY GOD! You're KNOCKED UP?!" Alex squealed.

"_You could put it like that yes but Peter and I are married, it's not like I'm 16 and pregnant."_

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Alex paused, "Have you called Jen yet?"

"_Nope, you are the first call I have made."_

"Call her now, and congratulations." Alex smiled, "I am so happy for you."

"_Talk to you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too sweetheart, bye."

"_Bye._

**Jenny Shepard**

Jennifer Shepard was currently sat in her office reading over case reports, she was bored as hell, and sometimes she did wonder why she went for this job in the first place. She picked up her cell phone, planning on calling Carrie when it rang and Carrie's name flashed up on the screen.

"I was just about to call you." She said on answering.

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"WHAT? HOW?"

"_I'm pregnant, Peter and I had sex, that's how I ended up pregnant."_

"I know how, so you planned it?"

"_So why did you ask a stupid question? And no, we didn't plan it, it just happened."_

"I'm happy for you, how did he react?"

"_He is so happy about it."_

"And you?"

"_Terrified."_

"You are going to be amazing at this, listen I've got to go, the FBI have turned up and seem to be angry."

"_Gibbs being Gibbs again?"_

"Yeah, love you."

"_Love you too."_

**Back at home**

Carrie walked back into the living room and listened as Quinn finished telling his mom the good news. She smiled so brightly at Quinn's obvious annoyance to the fact his mother was going on and on at him. Eventually he managed to get off the phone and walked over to his wife with a huge smile on his face.

"How'd they take the news?" He asked as he pulled Carrie into an embrace.

"Alex seems more excited than me and Jen asked how I got pregnant and then had to go deal with the FBI again."

"You know you have to tell human resources soon and are more than likely going to be stuck behind a desk from now on."

"Don't remind me."

"Mom's over the moon about getting a grandchild."

"I must call my family and tell them. The girls are going to be excited about getting a cousin."

**AN: Can I leave it there? Will give more soon.**


End file.
